Technologies have been actively developed for mounting a transponder on a tire in order for a tire manufacturer to manage its manufacture of a tire, in order for a tire purchaser to manage use history of his/her tire, and in order to manage information on the internal pressure and the temperature of a tire. The transponder includes a reception function, a transmission function and a storage function altogether.
A pressure sensor portion of this transponder for a tire needs to be exposed to an interior of the tire in order to measure a pressure inside an air chamber of the tire. For this reason, unlike a transponder used for ID or a transponder used for ID and a temperature, this transponder cannot be entirely buried in a tire structure.
In a case where a transponder is fixed to an inner surface of a tire by adhesion, there is a possibility that a fixation status thereof is unreliable depending on how the fixation is performed. For this reason, the desired method of mounting a transponder to a tire is a faster and more reliable method that is not adhesion.
A proposed tire for which this mounting method is used is that of Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 1999-278021, the tire having a monitoring apparatus. In this tire, as shown in FIG. 30, a large housing (a screw member which grasps and secures a transponder 1) 60 configured to embrace the transponder 1 is arranged in an interior of a pneumatic tire 20X on an equatorial plane thereof. The transponder 1 is fixed to the pneumatic tire with this housing 60. A certain effect has been realized by this structure.
In this structure, however, unbalanced tire weight occurring due to the transponder 1 and the screw member is large, the transponder 1 being attached to the interior of the pneumatic tire on the equatorial plane thereof, and the screw member securing the transponder. As a result, correction of the unbalanced weight is extremely difficult, and there is a problem that a tire uniformity is deteriorated.
Particularly, in a case of applying this structure to a large tire used for a truck or the like which continues high-speed traveling with a heavy load for a long time period, more heat is generated and accumulated because of large masses respectively of a transponder and a large screw member with which the transponder is secured. As a result, there is a problem that this leads to reduction in durability of the transponder. There is also a problem that it is difficult to secure the transponder to the pneumatic tire which is made of a rubber member, and which undergoes a relatively large deformation.